Papaver rhoeas is a naturally growing in nature. The name species name is Papaver rhoeas L, scientific pedigree name is Papaveraceae. Other names are red Poppy, Corn Poppy, Flanders Poppy, Shirley Poppy Papaver Papaver Papaver Roubini Papaver tenuissima Papaver tumigil Papaver trilobum Papaver strigosum there are the same species (1-6). There is usually a black spot on the petal of various sizes 2 and 4 big hairy sepals and has red leaves. Ovarian is located in the center and is surrounded by a black field. The amount of pollen varies depending on the fruit size, contains more than 200 seeds per fruit.
Papaver rhoeas grows in sunny climates and grows best in sandy soils. Petal of Papavera Rhoeas has chemically occurring color and gives the reaction involving the Papaveric acid. It has soothing effect emollient, and menarche regulating, expectorant, hypnotic, moves slightly narcotic and sedative properties (7-9). are useful in the treatment of fever, bronchitis symptoms and cough, insomnia, digestive disorders and for the the pain. (10-12). Also it can be used for nervous system symptoms such as hyperactivity and insomnia. It is also shown to safe for children (13-15).
Flavonoids have phenolic structures which is naturally present in fruits, vegetables, grains, bark, roots, and again found in flowers, tea, and wine (16). more than 5000 varieties of flavonoids has been detected however the specific effect is shown very rarely. Bioflavonoids flowers are responsible for the color of the fruit (17-20). Intake with food lower the cardiovascular disease and reduced the mortality rate. (21,22) The derivatives are also seen in vegetables and still shows its characteristics as vitamins, such as vitamin P (routine), as an example. (23) Vascular permeability of the capillary wall (24) is increased by flavonoids which was discovered in the 1950s. Flavonoids are divided into 4 main groups (25,26) on and (27) can be divided into subgroups. Flavonoids have been shown for each group of characteristic in molecular structure.
Flavone has a double bond on the aromatic ring in the center, has a planar structure. Flavonoids include 2-Phenyl Benzopiren aromatic heterocyclic ring. Bioflavonoids give color to the plant, also plays an important role in flavonoids plant growth and development. Creating a natural barrier against UV-B rays with mushrooms bioflavonoids helps prevent opportunistic fungus growth. Antimicrobial and antiparasitic effects are shown. Genetic changes made to microorganisms flavonoid molecules with microorganisms can produced. But technically these are expensive methods. (28)
According to the IUPAC 4.5 the flavonoids are divided into 2 groups as isoflavonoids and neoflavonoids. These are 3-phenyl chromen-4-one (3-phenyl-1,4-benzopyran) derived from the structure isoflavones and phenylcoumaran the (4-phenyl-1,2-benzopyran) derived from the structure of bioflavonoid.
Bioflavonoids are given the name the compound depending on whether containing a ketone and their flavones and flavonols. Flavonoids term also loosely than in a non-polyhydroxy ketone is used to describe the compounds of the polyphenols. Flavonoids has three rings or heterocyclic structure has the configuration shows the overall 3-ring structure phloroglucinol model. Isoflavonoid molecules can be produced by genetic engineering. (28)
Papaver rhoeas, petals and capsules produces some alkaloids. These alkaloids do when heated with acid is converted to an active complex called the Porphyrin. Result of an unknown reaction complex alkaloids, take a red color. In Klayman regarding “red coloring principle” is called. (29-33) and color develops in relation to pH of reactions. (33-35)
Bioflavonoids control the oxygen damage by preventing lipid peroxidation (36-38) accelerating the reactions as an antioxidant against reactive oxygen radicals. (39,40) through superoxide dismutase, catalase, and glutathione peroxidase, ascorbic acid, and α-tocopherol such as reducing agents reduce the internal oxidation reactive oxygen species (41).
Some flavonoids converts the reactive oxygen-derivatives to inactivated radical peroxynitrite (42). Many flavonoids may interact the endothelial cells and macrophage in which decreases nitric oxide, nitric-oxide synthase activity (43) and thus react with extremely harmful peroxynitrite induces production of oxygen free radicals.
Flavonoids effect as an antioxidant, it is also due to eliminate residual free radicals and therefore cause less damage and can also react with nitric oxide (44) and Nitric oxide molecules, (45) is inhibited by flavonoids
Flavonoids oxidative damage (46,47), resulting in inhibiting the oxidase activity of xanthine (48) and allows reduction in leukocytes inflammation (49) Some flavonoids superoxide production (50) inhibit degranulation of neutrophils without any effect. Mast cell degranulation is directed within membrane s Ca2+receptor has an effect on the control of the channel. (51,52)
Flavonoids have an iron-binding and iron-stabilizing properties also inhibits the lipid peroxidation. (53-56) inhibit. Some flavonoids (57-59) reduce the inflammatory cells as neutrophils adhesion gives an optimum inflammatory reaction. However, in general, can reduce complement activation. Flavonoids reduces peroxidase emissions. Al-antitrypsin activation by this reduction, inhibits the production of reactive oxygen radicals. Proteolytic enzymes will show progressive inactivation of arachidonic acid on the enzyme systems (60-62) along with the anti-inflammatory and anti-thrombogenic properties are given (63).
Studies of the average daily intake of flavonoids are limited. For instance, the consumption of vitamin C is more than three times the intake of flavonoids (64) Flavonoid consumption varies greatly among countries (65,66). Determining food intake of flavonoids with the cohort studies are difficult. Studies related to the metabolism Absorption and excretion of flavonoids in humans are limited too. (67-72) Glycosylated form is absorbed greater than the aglycone form. The conjugation takes place in the bowels and in liver. (73)
The metabolism of flavonoids begins in the intestinal cells, a glucuronide of conjugation is formed by binding the albumin after transported to the liver and a sulfate group, adding a methyl group, or both of conjugation of flavonoid is completed. Higher Active conjugated bioflavonoid the lower the rates of mortality and cardiovascular disease in the Mediterranean.
The so-called toxic effects of bioflavonoids are not well well studied. (74-79) There are many discussions about the even mutagenic properties. (80-82) However, other studies in humans over long work shows that the low probability of definite carcinogenic side effects. Flavonoids are toxic to cancer cells or immortalized cells, but these are molecules is less toxic to normal cells. (83-85) of flavonoids, in vitro studies, antiallergic agent, antioxidant, anti-microbial, antibacterial, anti-fungal, like some other biological and pharmacological activity has been shown to have anti-viral effect.
Antiviral activity of flavonoids, Wang et al (87) was shown in a study conducted by Herpes simplex virus HIV as well as respiratory syncytial virus, parainfluenza virus, and adenovirus The effects of flavonoids may differ for the different stages in the replication cycle of the virus (88). Form of the flavonoid aglycone (89) has an effect on rotavirus inhibitory. Anti-HIV agents as reverse transcriptase or DNA-directed RNA polymerase (90) there are studies on the inhibitory activity. A significant contribution to the treatment of previously defined flavonoids for treating patients infected with HIV make benefits is not certain. (91) In vitro studies in flavonoids leukemia (MLL) gene is believed to be important in the development of DNA replication mutation effects by inhibiting topoisomerase enzymes. Cyclooxygenase and lipoxygenase seen through anti-inflammatory effects. Membrane tyrosine kinase (92,93) is the nature of inhibiting various immunological responses flavonoids.
Endothelial angiogenesis is regulated by a number of developing reaction. With flavonoid intake has an inverse correlation between lung cancer and melanoma growth rate. However, the mechanism is not clear at the back of flavonoids anti angiogenic effect. A possible mechanism of protein kinase (94-104) may be the inhibition.
Clinical studies in men did flavonoid taken regularly consumed foods and appears to reduce the risk of death from coronary heart disease. In addition, dementia (105,106) is proposed to prevent the development of flavonoid intake. Total plasma cholesterol concentrations inverse correlation between the presence of oxidative stress and vascular damage has been reported. Intake of flavonoids reduces the risk of dementia. Altering vascular inflammatory mechanisms, arterial blood pressure and hypertension are highly regulated. Blood vessels inhibits oxidative stress related signaling pathways in cells and by increasing capillary endothelial function, reducing the risk of atherosclerosis. Thrombus formation is inhibiting clot formation by inhibiting platelet aggregation. Flavonoids have (a) a direct antibacterial activity, (b) synergistically with antibiotics with activity, and (c) to have same effects suppressing bacterial virulence factor.
Moreover, inadequate procedures and limited working with oxidative cell damage and objective to measure the in vivo measurement of the effects of extreme amount of force. Develop analytical techniques to ensure the collection of more data on the absorption and excretion are required. Under the light of today's information, flavonoid intake is recommended (107-112) fruits, vegetables and beverages (eg, tea and red wine.
In Histopathology and cytology for the diagnosis, teaching and research purposes, the fixed and live tissue and cell samples are stained to identify specific pathological features with microscopic examination and evaluation to determine the diagnostic features in the tissue and the cells. First a glass slide for tissue or cell samples for microscopic evaluation is placed. These samples before staining with Papaver rhoeas formula, are colorless, semi-transparent or transparent. The new formula penetrates tissue layers aggressively and reaches the cell membrane and then the nucleus. The stain provided by the formulation of the content is the coloring method and appropriate microscopic assessment is provided and to understand the features showing the relationship between the required information about structures and must ensure a proper necessary coloring to distinguish the structures again in tissue and cells.